Rock n' Roll Dreams Come Through
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: All Lükas ever dreamed about was writing music. To live out his dream he makes the move to Denmark; the heart of popular mainstream music of today. It's there that a chance encounter with the nation's reigning idol sparks a number of good fortune: fame, the record deal of his life, and love. Now if only the jealous artists, dark past secrets, and nosy family members stayed away!
1. Sleeping on the Sidewalk

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of the material (characters, lyrics, etc.) in this fanfiction. Only the idea is mine. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

The sun filtered through the blinds of an apartment in the city of Copenhagen. Its inhabitant had been up long before the dawn staring at computer screens, papers, data on his desks set up conveniently in an arc. Lükas squinted at what he had input into the computer not three hours ago and scowled.

"That was a B not B flat." He hissed, spitefully digging a finger into his keyboard in an action similar to stamping out an ant.

He needed sleep but not now. Not when he was close to actually finishing a god forsaken song. With a whirl in his coaster chair he spun around to take a look at his notes on the other end of his desk comparing the computer data with what he had written. He let out a disgruntled sigh and tossed the papers somewhere behind him running his hands through his hair.

If trying and failing melody wasn't pissing him off, that now ringing phone was. The blond reached over and grabbed the phone tucking it into his neck with his shoulder as he rapidly typed to fill in blank spots. "What?...oh…hey…no I wasn't getting snappy with you…what? No you didn't wake me up." Lükas paused with a yawn blinking tired and teary eyes. "Yes I have been working. How keen of you…yes _that_ was sarcasm."

He wheeled around pushing himself to the blinded window behind him peeling the cheap plastic with his fingers to look out at the waking up city down below from his complex.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He turned his attention back to the phone tucked in his neck when he heard the chatter. "If I can finish this song I'm going to present it yes…Emil you don't need to worry. Mmhmm." Leaning back in the chair he stretched effectively popping his back. He wasn't really listening now, as he heard the idle chattering from his little brother his eyes happened to catch the flashing red numbers on his alarm clock. "Shit. No no I have to go. I'll be fine, got to go. Tell mom and dad I said hi. Yeah bye." He threw the phone on his desk somewhere and scrambled about putting the song onto a flash drive. Lükas' fingers drummed on the surface of his desk as he waited for the transferal of data. "Finally." Grumbling a few none too kind works he yanked the flash out of the port and grabbed up loose papers of song bars shoving them into a tote bag along with his precious flash drive; booking it out his door as forgotten papers flurried in a whirlwind all into his floor.

O

* * *

**Rock n' Roll Dreams Come Through**

* * *

O

Medley Studios wasn't too far from Lükas' apartment and for good reason. The teen only planned this for the past few years since he moved to this place. As a Norwegian native he was pretty far from home but it had been a dream of his to make music. It was all he thought about as a kid. The only way to make his dream possible was for him to get his music into Denmark's mainstream. Through a certain branch it could catch into the larger organizations and go worldwide even.

Lükas panted as he ran from block to block flagging a bus down just barely managing to jump onto it. Silently he weaved through the crowd and seated himself near the back in a lone seat. As the scenery of the concrete jungle passed, the Norwegian resigned himself to nervously shaking his leg. If he hurried he could catch the President of the studios himself before he went inside the building, before all those cameras and security guards made sure he was heavily guarded. Today would be the day. Setting his face into a determined scowl a few Danes stepped back; intimidated or weirded out no one would know.

He whipped out of his seat the moment the bus came to a stop but he still had a ways to run. Lükas sprinted down streets, ducking vendors and people crowding the street without pause or break. His finesse and ability to weave effortlessly through the streams was blatant evidence that this was a daily occurrence. The businessmen he slipped by cursed mildly at Lükas. One man's briefcase slipped from his hands popping open spilling papers into the street. Some girls squeaked as Lükas brushed past, their hair fluttering. He barely had the time to shout a couple of apologies over his shoulder as he made it in record time to the towering kingdom.

"Medley Studios..."

A few seconds passed as his blue gaze rested on the tower before the Norwegian grunted almost pathetically and hunched over, his hands resting on his knees panting for his breath. If he wasn't smart he would have sworn he broke his spleen. As he looked up he spotted the limousine pull up beside the building. "Shit." He panted breathlessly and forced his body into a sprint to catch the blond haired man coming out of the limo. "Excuse me, sir?" He shouted out just as a group of executives from inside the limo crowded around the man chattering loudly passing around papers. "Sir!" He shouted again not even noticing the small group of paparazzi from the local paper snapping shots of the CEO frowning seriously at the papers. Camera lights flashed as he followed the tightly knit group up to the doors. "SIR!" Shouting one last time he moved to touch his shoulder but was ultimately pushed out of the way by unknowing loud businessmen. Great, hindered and they didn't even know they did it. The sound of doors clamping shut behind the executives echoed as all voices were silenced. "…fuuuu-" He groaned and slumped again.

"Hey smile kid." A cameraman grinned holding up his camera. He slowly turned his head, frowning hard. Snap.

* * *

Lükas made his way around to the front of the building stepping inside, the sour attitude rolling off of him. A multitude of people walked in and out chatting to their companions or on their phones. The skylight inside made this place seem more radiant than on the outside, but the beauty didn't do anything to help his mood.

"Didn't make it, did you?"

He sighed and looked over to see a tall blond Swede behind a desk carefully hiding his amused smile.

"Bite me Sve." The blond chuckled and stacked papers. "Why can't you just set up a meeting with the president like I asked? I did ask nicely might I add."

"I'm supposed to keep people like you out, Lükas. Anyway-" He turned and frowned, staring malevolently at a squirrelly man in a suit tiptoeing behind Lükas and pointed harshly to the door. The man squeaked upon being spotted and immediately ran right out the front door as directed. "-it's out of the question. I can't just let anyone in."

"I'm not just anyone." Lükas sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "We're friends."

"We are." The Swede nodded in agreement and turned back to sorting his papers. "But I have my orders. Do you want me to lose my job?"

"Of course not." Lükas groaned.

"Then please stop hounding me about it." He gave his friend a pointed look. "The last thing I need today is a distraction."

"I'm hardly a-"

"Berwald!" Came a loud cry from the entrance of the building making both men spin around in alarm. A smaller young man ran to them excitedly holding a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Er Tino…" Berwald blushed lightly.

"But _that _might be." Lükas smiled coyly up at his friend, the Swede giving him a look. It should have been threatening but the blush did nothing for it.

"I brought lunch!" Much to Berwald's chagrin Tino happily held up the bag.

"Awwww." Lükas smirked at Berwald sarcastically crossing his arms. "That's so _sweet_. Isn't that _sweet_ Berwald?"

"Uh er…ja…" He mumbled tipping his head down fiddling with his glasses nervously.

"Hm?" The plump faced Finn tipped his head to the side still smiling. "Say Lükas, you want to eat with us? That's a good idea isn't it?" Tino looked up at Berwald. With a sigh Berwald nodded, swallowing the groan down as the smaller young man jumped to hug his arm.

The three of them ended up sitting together at a café patio down the block some. Lukas sighed to himself leaning his head back in his chair to look up at the sky squinting harshly as he felt the sting of bright sunlight.

"So Lükas." Tino began.

"Huh?" He looked back, blinking to get the spots of blue out of his vision.

"I know you and Berwald are childhood friends, right?"

"That's right." He nodded and smirked over at Berwald who was shyly eating the baked herring and turnip dill sauce Tino had prepared for him. He chuckled watching him tip his head down even more. Even when he was downright embarrassed that man still looked so cool and sophisticated. "He was an exchange student when I was in school in Norway."

"Aw did he get picked on?" Tino pouted, nibbling his bread.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Lükas." Berwald warned with a huff, his head popping up.

"The three of us have been friends for a few years." The Norwegian smirked. "What's wrong with Tino wanting to know more about you?"

"Yeah you're just too cool, Berwald." The Finn nodded his head.

"I know what you're doing Lükas and it's not going to work." Berwald warned again.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything."

With a sigh the Swede resigned himself to his fate, listening to his friends talk about him. He'd duck his head down into his food each time Lükas would mention Berwald as a young boy and how he stuck out like a sore thumb in school. How Lükas had him for a study buddy, invited him over to his home and how his mother and father had practically taken Berwald as their second son. All the happy memories and how close the Swedish and Norwegian men were but the embarrassing moments came with it as well.

"So what happened?" Tino's eyes widened. "Why did you move out of Norway?"

"Ah…a lot of things happened. A lot of change." Lükas sighed. "My father passed on and mother remarried and a few short years later we moved to Iceland. And then a while after that mother had Emil." Tino's expression softened to show his condolences for bringing up a sensitive subject. "It's no problem Tino. We're all friends here."

"Since you mentioned it." Berwald reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth carefully. "How is Emil doing?"

"Just graduated high school. He's thinking about taking a break for a year before going to college."

"Oh, that'll be good for him." Tino smiled wide. "He's going to love college. It was so much fun when I went." Berwald placed the plastic tubs back inside of the bag handing them back to Tino. "Oh finished? Was it good again today?"

"Again?" Lükas smirked at Berwald.

"Bite me." He frowned at Lükas. Ah sweet revenge. "It was very good. Thank you Tino. And speaking of going, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." He nodded to the two men giving them a small wave before beginning his walk back to the studios.

"You too huh?" Lükas gazed up at Tino as he moved to stand up.

"I'm sorry! Did you want to hang out?" The Finn pouted, beating himself for even thinking of leaving Lükas all alone. And right after lunch too!

Lukas shook his head but gave Tino a smile to reassure him he had nothing to feel guilty over. While Tino did have the cute look down, it should have been a crime for anyone to make that guy sad in any way. "It's fine Tino, I was about to leave myself." Just as he was about to wave the other off he paused, a thoughtful look covering his face. "Tino?"

"Er yes?" He perked, violet eyes ever so wide making Lükas chuckle softly.

"You don't work at Medley Studios. Just how did you become so close with Berwald?"

"Ohhh he didn't tell you?" He sat himself back down at the table before Lükas, the smile coming back to his face.

"Please I'm lucky he'll tell me what time it is." Scoffing softly he waved his hand dismissively. This much was true. Berwald didn't like disclosing much information especially if it wasn't useful.

"Well. As you already know, the company I work for makes the ads and signs for Medley. It was my first day and I was really nervous you see. I kept messing up orders for our other clients and my boss was getting angry. He didn't want me around the office so he sent me to shadow a co-worker at Medley. I wasn't allowed near anything so I just hung back out of the way. That's when I met Berwald. I was a little scared at first, I thought he was glaring at me." Tino laughed.

"He definitely gives that impression. I think it's his lens prescription." Lükas gave a little smirk reaching for the remnants of his drink mixing with melting ice.

The Finn smiled back contemplating that theory. "I was told to stay back and watch while the others work. I was standing there watching my job opportunity pass me. I just remembered feeling the tears coming on and thinking 'this is it, I'm going to be fired.' He came up to me and saw my portfolio tucked under my arm and asked to see it, so I gave it to him. I was so nervous I was shaking! Each one of my pieces he looked at made his eyes stare harder and longer until he just looked at my co-worker and rejected him right to his face! He said my designs were better and he wanted me to headline all graphic design for the Simon campaign!"

Lükas smiled, absently stirring his drink with his straw. Ah that sounded like Berwald too. So brutally honest. "I bet that was like a dream come true."

"Oh it was." Tino smiled sighing. "Drawing was all I ever wanted to do. My parents meant well but they never encouraged me in my art. To be honest I never wanted to work for the agency. It just wasn't what I wanted to do with my art but Berwald opened my eyes. Having him praise me like that, it was so…so…surreal."

"Surreal?"

"Yeah…I was just a newbie, it was my first day and he wanted _my_ work over my co-worker's. And his stuff was amazing; it was exactly how I pictured all the flyers and advertisements to look. To think, he preferred my greenhorn ideas to a seasoned veteran's I was dazed…"

"Well Berwald is in charge of the entire first floor you know that right?"

"Huh?!"

"Mmhmm. He's a senior staff member, it's earned him some jewels in his crown. That includes setting up meetings with other board members, connecting calls and filtering them for the recording artists working upstairs, and making sure the campaign's advertisement goes according to plan is the one recently added to his criteria. He's practically one of the elite. He could have been working upstairs with the president directly but he turned it down. Just to sit at that desk by the front door day after day."

"Huh?! Turned it down? But why…"

Lükas looked at Tino and smiled standing up. "Ah think about it."

"No no Lükas tell me! Tell me please?"

"Maybe some other time." He left some crumpled bank notes on the table and gave a mild mock salute off to the Finn. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going home."

"Oh alright." Tino huffed, cheeks puffing with a pout. "See you Lu..."

Lükas made a slow pace on the sidewalk. So today he had missed his chance yet again and damn it all it was getting close to fall. That meant they were looking for fresh talent, or were supposed to. With a heavy sigh he pocketed his hands back slumping into a sort of sulk. Without Berwald's help it was just going to be hell to get his music into the studios and he couldn't leave his data with the Swede.

He started remembering back to when he first moved to Denmark and found his friend working with the agency. Berwald made it quite clear that any and all tapes given to him were to be destroyed. What in the world? How the hell did they find new artists then? Simple, they scouted the talent.

So that meant all he had to do was opt to frontline some no name concerts but then not even they wanted him. Much like he was doing now, he began the long trek back home rejection burning and dragging him down. When he was just about to give up he was approached by a short blond…he assumed male but that valley girl speak was questionable.

'_You like want a job?' _He asked.

Of course he wanted a job, hell he had _needed_ a job or else how could be pay for that apartment? Money he had saved up to fly over here was getting tight.

'_You should like, check this place out? It could totally use someone like you.'_ And he flashed Lükas the business card. As the Norwegian would look at it blinking at the name. 7th Heaven? Really?

'_Hey isn't this a-'_ Looking up he'd see the blond already prancing off.

It wasn't exactly a job offer but it was better than nothing. Later he went to check it out but he was at a roadblock. Figuratively speaking. He couldn't help the deep furrow in his brow or the twitch in his temple as he stared at the building belonging to the address hands shoved into his pockets. Should have known. '_Fucking strip club…'_

Fast forward to today Lükas sighed thinking back on all the trouble he went through to get to where he was today and he still had no success in getting _any_ of his music into the mainstream. "Ah!" He grunted feeling his elbow catch into someone else's arm. "Sorry." He mumbled over his shoulder continuing on his merry way.

Once he made it home it was already in the afternoon. Ah bed…come to think of it he needed the sleep didn't he? Kicking off his shoes, he leaned forward letting gravity send him hurdling face first into his bed landing with a whoosh of fabric and a small grunt. If he could sleep now he could be rested up for work later tonight. To prevent himself from suffocating he turned his head to the side staring at his work station at the foot of his bed. What a mess…not looking forward to cleaning that up.

In the back of his skull he felt the pleasant tingling of sleep calling to him. Slowly his eyelids grew heavy. There he lied passed out on the top of his covers sprawled out exhausted.

* * *

_I was nothin' but a city boy_  
_ My trumpet was my only toy_  
_ I've been blowin' my horn_  
_ Since I knew I was born_  
_ But there ain't nobody wants to know_

_ I've been sleepin' on the sidewalk_  
_ Rollin' down the road_  
_ I may get hungry_  
_ But I sure don't want to go home_

_~Queen_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I had this plot idea rolling around in my head for months and decided to finally start writing it out. I didn't really need to lol not with the other unfinished fics in my account but I had the most ideas with this. Plus my gf seemed really interested in this idea, that doesn't happen often!_

_But anyway the inspiration that came from this was watching Hinder in concert with my sister. It's been a very long time since I had last seen a live performance of any kind and the feeling of bass shaking the floor and music pounding into your ears was very invigorating! (Couldn't help but think of the Nordic 5 in a band) Anyway we went to a booth before the show hoping for some memorabilia but we didn't have much to choose from. For my sister's enthusiasm the guy gave her a free autographed photo by all the bandmates. Afterwards we stuck around hoping to get a glimpse of the band but we didn't get to. I remember watching her sulk beside me but smile at the photo and I found myself thinking about what she was feeling. That hopeful feeling of just wanting to catch a glimpse of a famous person she wanted to see and looked up to sparked something in me and I wondered; (since I'm stuck on Hetalia) what if a certain character in the same position wanted to see another? Thus I spawned Rock n' Roll Dreams. It's going to be a long one like The Bear Prince and much like TBP it's going to feature a hella lot of Nordic couples with surprise guests and surprise couples. I hope you'll enjoy the ride~_


	2. Double Life

Sounds of Dance and Techno pulsed through out the building. The walls vibrated, the sweaty mass of human bodies swayed with the beat, rocking and popping. Strobe lights flickered over the dance floor giving just enough sight for each individual to know just who their dance partner was.

Elsewhere on the stage scantily clad ladies rubbed hot bodies against cold metal poles. The howls of men encouraged the teasing dance further. The miasma of excitement, sexual energy, pounding synthesized bass and the chemical appeal of the alcohol made the club an appealing waterhole among many of the citizens with lack of many morals. Or those who just didn't care.

Lükas sighed as he weaved through the dance floor, bag strewn over his shoulder. Every once in a while a girl or two would want to dance without asking. Just a simple rock of her body against his and his reaction would be the same every time. Ignore.

"It's a total big turn out tonight!" A short blond leaned against the bar counter giggling as Lükas finally made it through the dance floor unharmed. As it would turn out, that shrimpy little blond that offered the business card would be a co-owner of a strip club. And after three years of offering his services he had come to learn just how Felicks worked.

"You say that every time." He sighed releasing his hold on his bag to rub his sore shoulder. And as usual his boss' eyes would be prowling about looking for the one guy he wouldn't mind spending his night with. The Norwegian rolled his eyes. "When do you need me?"

"What?!" He shouted over the music.

"I hope you get AIDs!" Felicks just shook his head in confusion. Pity. "…I have to get ready!"

"Oh okay!"

Rolling his eyes Lükas swept past the flirting Polish man into one of the many dressing rooms. As he walked back a few show girls whistled and shouted hello at him in which he waved back. The co-workers were nice and the pay was even better.

"Hey Lükas." A pretty slender Danish woman cooed to him, leaning against the door next to his regular dressing room. "When are we gonna see you on that stage?"

"Hm let me think-never?"

She giggled pushing herself up off of the wall. "So cute! With a face like yours and a body like that, our 'other' guests would love you."

"I'm not stripping for gay men." He frowned and started to go into his room when he froze and turned around slightly disturbed. "How do you know what my-"

"Show time girls!" She called out clapping and all at once all the gangly girls hanging about in the narrow hallways filed out one by one leaving Lükas all by his lonesome until all he could hear anymore was the dull throbbing beat of the music on the other side of the flimsy wall. With a snort Lükas slipped into his changing room. The place was in no way ritzy but at least it wasn't trashy. It had a touch of class. He had almost grown fond of the walls of peeling paint. Almost.

He stripped down bare-assed naked and slipped his sylph-like pale legs into the pair of skinny jeans feeling the constriction over his ass and thighs huffing down at his lower half. Did he gain weight? Frowning up at his reflection in the full length mirror he stepped out, knees slightly bent, legs shoulder width apart placing his hands over his bare belly sliding them over down his abdomen fighting off the shiver. Damn any tighter and one could notice that he forwent underwear tonight.

The sound of the swift knock at the door made him gasp and spin around, not at all surprised to see Felicks leaning on the door panel grinning at him. That lock really needed to be fixed.

"You like ready yet?" He giggled.

"I'll be there soon." He answered back almost annoyed as he groped about in his bag for his shirt fitting it on over his head tugging it down, the material form fitting to his figure.

"Mm you really are _so_ hot." Felicks purred pushing the door shut with his arse before strolling over sizing the Norwegian man up and down thoroughly enjoying the view. "Shame you won't work the other stage. I guarantee you would like totally make a whole lot more money."

"Money isn't everything." Lükas sighed, sitting down in front of the vanity applying few to no beauty products.

"Says you. You even asked for advance payment last week." Cooing softly, the shorter man stood behind the other, leaning over placing his hands on his shoulder still grinning. And now he was admiring himself in the mirror. Were all Poles vain?

"Not my fault I have the landlord from hell." Lükas tried pushing his hair back, failing terribly. God he wished he could do something with his hair. He huffed running his fingers through the locks. Just couldn't do anything with it. "Ah?" He blinked feeling another hand rub something cold and clammy on his arm. Body glitter, really? He looked up at Felicks to silently convey his exasperation.

"Hey it looks good. Looks hot." Giggling again he reached up to rub more along his jaw and neck, down to his collarbone. All Lükas was wondering was why was he standing still for this? "So when are you gonna like snag a total hottie boyfriend for me to employ?"

Lukas hissed trying to hide the mild blush. "First off should I ever decide to ever get a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend I would never ask them to inquire here."

"Tch, you can't hide it. I know you're homo. Naked girls could totally rub against you and you're as dry as the desert. One guy smiles at you and you cream yourself."

"Really. Shut up." Not amused, Lükas ran his fingers through his hair once again. Last ditch effort, mission fail. Sighing out he stood up making his way to the door but not before turning to look at himself in the mirror groaning as even the poor light in the room reflected the glitter brightly. "I'm not a fucking queer ass vampire." And he slammed the door behind him.

"Ah that temper." Felicks sighed dreamily before looking down at the glitter happily. "Oh well, more for me."

Lükas walked back out onto the dance floor feeling the pulsing bass in his feet up into his bones. Maybe to those who came out here this was an ideal world. Feeling the invigorating beat, dancing with mystery partners, watching each other strip their clothes baring it all. Much like how Tino felt, this wasn't how he wanted to use his talent.

Steeling himself, he walked up a platform hefting himself up boots clopping on the chrome steps up to where the DJ was managing the mixers. He scowled, thumbing the belt loops of his jeans. "Turn that shit off." Looking up, the man grinned removing his phones.

"About time, where were you?"

Lükas sighed rocking his head side to side groaning as little pops of his bones snapped in his ear. "Getting my ear yakked off by Felicks."

"Like always."

"Like always." Lükas echoed, leaning over to tap at a few buttons on the mixers. "Sound check?"

"All good." He spun around in his chair to check the system behind him. "So, gonna belt one out for the good citizens of Denmark tonight?" He chuckled.

"They don't deserve to hear talent but I'm bored." The Norwegian smirked coyly at the laptop screen, pulling the flash drive from his tightass pants pocket popping it into the port.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now? How come I didn't hear you on the radio today then Trentemøller?"

"Kiss my ass." Lükas scowled at the other making him laugh out and stand.

"I'm out. You got an easy crowd tonight." Setting the headphones on the desk he gave a mock salute hoping out of the box. "Only an idiot could screw it up from here."

"You mean it hasn't gone south yet?"

"Kiss mine." The other man frowned back, a grin breaking through his scowl as he and Lükas chuckle sharing a fist bump. "Hey see you next week?"

"God willing. Be careful." Waving his co-worker off Lükas could now begin his work. Graveyard DJ. If he couldn't headline concerts, he'd toss his music out to the public in the cheapest way possible. Wasn't that like a whore in some respects? All this thinking was just plain depressing.

Tapping more buttons he reached over for a lone set of sunglasses slipping them over his eyes. Standard rule for all the DJs, wear the shades to protect your identity at least. Just in case you miss a beat or you're just that good and maybe some "fans" decide to stalk you when you left the club. Besides… With a smirk Lükas snapped the glasses over his eyes with a flick of his finger over the bridge, the cheap plastic clicking. They made him look good.

Right now he just uploaded some of his older stuff into the computer. Mostly techno and dubstep purely for the sake of the club dancefloor. His own pieces he was actually proud of he kept at home. What few pieces were finished that was. As his music started he stared out over the crowd from his booth. Before he watched them move with no conduct, they rocked and moved to the beat of their own drum but when his music played it was like watching a chain reaction. From hectic orderless sin dancing they slowed and swayed in time with each other. The dance commander. Lükas smirked feeling like a king. It was the only time he felt like he had what he wanted: all the attention. It was _his_ show even if no one knew who he was.

Elsewhere in the front doors a man stepped in, a pair of shades over his own eyes behind him two other men with nervous guilty stares were gazing about over the club. The three of them came up past the bar counter.

"Aw yeah this place is great."

"W-We shouldn't even be here!" One of them hissed.

"Relax, no one knows." The taller man grinned looking over his shoulder at them. "This place has it going on!"

"You should be working!" The other ushered.

"Oh come _on_, I'm tired! I need a break, this is just what I need-" He perked looking over at the stages surrounded by howling men grinning and sliding on through past the crowd. "Lead me to the ladies~"

"Don't lose him!" One of the nervous men elbowed the other, grabbing a hold of his arm to follow the other male through the sea of swaying bodies.

Lukas flicked some more switches as his prerecorded music thumped on its way to a steady end. As he gazed through his list of his material to sing he blinked and groaned. "How the hell did I get the wrong flash?..." He looked up to see the floor still moving with energy and he couldn't afford let the music stop. Hell they were too drunk to know the difference between good music and total crap. "The last time I record when I'm blitzed."

Without missing a beat he slid the phones over his ears, clipped the microphone on and pressed play. When he was drunk the lyrics made a lot more sense.

_Dog goes woof  
Cat goes meow  
Bird goes tweet and  
Mouse go squeak_

"Huh?" The shade wearing man blinked and looked around. Was someone singing karaoke? If so he was all over that! He began looking around to see where this stage was, when he didn't see one he leaned over to the bar. "Hey you. Yeah you. Where's that singin' coming from?"

"Uhh let's see…today's Saturday so…the DJ's booth." The bartender pointed up and over into the corner to the booth surrounded by plexiglas high up atop a chrome staircase where a man stood body swaying, the dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

He smirked and crossed his arms leaning back on the counter some, foot tapping with the beat.

_What does the fox say?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

He cocked a brow but still smiled, head bobbing a little. "Hey, kinda cool." Much like Lükas had anticipated, the people were too busy moving to the music or too drunk to notice or be bothered by the funny sounds. His eyes stayed on the DJ as he popped and jerked his body.

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

With each lyric it made him want to dance and swing until the two men he came in with ran up to his sides tugging on him. "Aw guys what's wrong? We just got here and I wanna have fun!"

"Why can't you have fun at home?"

"Because I already had fun at home now I want to have fun here. Just enjoy the music, get a drink, get a partner, do something that doesn't involve bothering me!" He huffed at the two shrugging them off of him. They just knew they were going to regret this. Nodding they parted away from their friend and stuck back but far enough to keep an eye on him just in case he decided to do something stupid and apparently it must have been a normal occurrence.

Each second, each minute was a pure headrush. The music pulsed into his head pleasantly. It made him want to dance too…it made him want to sing. He spun around to see the bartender pull out a wireless mic and switched a button on the intercom about to make an announcement when the shaded man grinned and reached back for microphone swiping it from his hands.

"Hey!"

"I'll just borrow this, be right back!" And he began walking onto the dancefloor watching the men and women grin and dance like nothing else mattered. Damn he wished he had a worryfree life like that.

"Hey…where did he go?"

"What do you mean where did he-I thought you were watching him Toris!" The bespectacled blond turned to the other accusingly.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I knew we should have left when we had the chance!"

"Eduard would you calm down? You're making me sick to my stomach!" Toris sighed rubbing his stomach gingerly before giving the crowd another good scan. "See, there he is." The brunet pointed out to their friend parting the sea of bodies.

"Oh thank god….aaaand he has a mic! Stop him!" He shouted, darting onto the floor.

_The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods_

Lükas was actually beginning to enjoy himself. He swayed and rolled to the beat of his own music and voice.

_I know you're hiding_

There was a commotion going on down there… The Norwegian squinted his eyes not once slipping up as he tried to get a closer look. The mass of mindless dancing woke up from its trance as they parted down the middle, a man walking through with the most horrid haughty smirk across his lips shades over his eyes.

_What do you say?_

He removed his shades shoving them into his front shirt pocket, body rocking as the beat dropped. The way he held the microphone to his lips, the air of confidence. Lükas removed his own glasses leering down at the conqueror invading his territory. He wasn't for sure, but he was almost positive their eyes met even from this distance.

_You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?_

"It's Simon!" A girl screamed out. A fangirl cry and not just any fangirl cry. "It's really him!"

Simon Siger. Or rather how the Americans called him, Simon Says. Denmark's top star himself. Matthias Koehler. It was Matthias Koehler! His blue dull eyes widened in shock. He was singing…to _his_ music! Matthias' hips and shoulders rolled and popped effortlessly as he smirked up at Lükas in the booth scatting to the very end of the song.

Now one would imagine what Lükas might have been feeling then and there. Oh was he star struck? Honored? Or maybe even thrilled to little bitty pieces? Fuck no. He glared hard down at the Danish man as he flicked off the microphone, slammed on the feed button for generic trashy techno music and wrenched his headphones off throwing them on his console.

"Matthias, we need to get out of here!" Toris ushered, pushing at him.

"And give me that!" Eduard hissed yanking the microphone out of his hand tossing it back to the bartender's way as they ushered Matthias along.

"You've been great!" Matthias grinned to the now clamoring crowd giving a wink but not before blowing a kiss to the DJ's booth setting Lükas off even more. If not for the plexiglas the whole club might have heard the blond Norwegian scream in fury.

Matthias Koehler had single-handedly taken the only thing Lükas Bondevik had.

The attention he craved so much.

* * *

_It's not always honesty_  
_ That is the best policy_  
_ But little lies can give you away_  
_ Though you'll deny it if they say maybe you're just_

_Leading a double life_  
_ Friends in the daytime, strangers at night_  
_ Leading a double life_  
_ Can it be wrong when you know that it's right?_

_~Styx_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Inspiration came for this fairly quickly. My sister made me listen to this infamous song back in October which was apparently flooding schools. Sad to say what I saw at the time when I first heard it was a vision of Norway drunk and riding bareback on a horny Denmark. After all, who I ask you Hetalia fans, did not imagine Norway thinking of Denmark while singing this? It really is a cool addicting song, funny and creative. All rights go to Ylvis as it is their song. No disrespect was intended in any way. If you haven't heard it yet, go listen to it! Read and review~  
_


End file.
